


The Mind of Love

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This was not gentle love making. This was raw passion and primal need. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to[ _Quality Jail Time_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830511). Unlike the rest of the stories in the series, it is _**not**_ a stand alone. You should read _QJT_ first as there are many references to it in the story.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00020fxk/)  
       Manip by [](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redcirce.livejournal.com/)**redcirce**  
 

  **Author:** Scifiangel

  
**Title:** _The Mind of Love_  


**Series:**  Part of my series _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** Adult, if under 18 do not read. (Not work safe!)  
 **Spoilers and Warnings:** Slight mention of _The Last of the Time Lords_. Explicit sex  
 **Genre:** Smut, Slash  
 **Disclaimer:** As always, I don’t own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this. Much to my sorrow. Full disclaimer under cut.

 **Summary:** _This was not gentle love making. This was raw passion and primal need._

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

**Author’s Notes:** This is a direct sequel to[ _Quality Jail Time_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830511). Unlike the rest of the stories in the series,  it is _**not**_ a stand alone. You should read _QJT_ first as there are many references to it in the story. But, for those who just don’t want to read it, here is what you need to know:  
1\. Canon until Dr. Who’s _Journey's End_. AU after that. Ianto survived Torchwood’s _Children of Earth_ and Dr. Who's _End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse.  
2\. Jack had decades loving Ianto before he finally lost him and rejoined the Doctor as his lover.  
3\. Last night they were in separate jail cells and Jack decided to try something new. A psychic version of phone sex. Jack projected sexual images of what he wanted to do to the Doctor into his mind as he described them to him out load. A good time was had by all.  
There, now you’re caught up. Sort of.

_The Mind of Love_

Morning came and Jack and the Doctor where released from jail. The walk back to the TARDIS was in complete silent with Jack walking slightly behind. Ever since their experience in the jail cells the night before, Jack could feel the Doctor’s emotion. He wondered if the Doctor could feel his too, so he sent his desire for him towards his lover.

“Later,” the Doctor replied out load. Jack could feel his eyes rolling. The feelings radiating from the Doctor right then were definitely not sexual. He strolled purposefully with his hands in his pockets and his tan coat bellowing behind him. Jack so wanted to take that coat off of him, along with the rest of his clothes. Despite what the Doctor had said last night, he headed straight to the med lab as soon as they entered the TARDIS. He was in full _professor_ mode with a mystery to solve. Right on cue, the _sexy specs_ came out.

“Come on, Jack. I want to see how you sent those images without touching me,” the Doctor said while putting on his glasses and pulling out all kinds of instruments and scanners. “Hop up on the exam table and take off your shirt.”

“Now you’re talking.” Jack quipped.

“Jack,” the Doctor said pointedly rolling his eyes again. “Let me do some tests first. This shouldn’t take that long.”

An hour later, Jack had been poked, prodded, and scanned in every way possible with no results. He had had enough. To be fair, the Doctor had run all the tests on himself as well, but this wasn't what Jack wanted to be doing right then. He knew the Doctor could feel his frustration, because he suddenly put down all his instruments.

“How about we try a more applied approach?” The Doctor said as he sat down in a chair across from the exam table that Jack was sitting on. “I’ll try and send something to you and you tell me what it is.” The Doctor closed his eyes in concentration. Jack could see in his mind an image of a pear in his hand. As it came up to his mouth he could smell its fruity sweetness. The first crunch sent juice flooding into his mouth and the texture was like hard packed sugary sand.

“Wow! It’s just like I’m actually eating a pear.”

“Now I’ll try sending you words,” the Doctor said as he closed his eyes again.

“I can smell bananas, but I can’t hear any words.” Jack shook his head. “What were you trying to say?”

“That I like bananas more than pears.” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “This is very odd. We know you can send images. Why don’t you try sending words to me?” Jack closed his eyes and concentrated the way he had seen the Doctor do it.

“No, I’m not getting anything.”

“Nothing?” Jack asked disappointed.

“Well, I do feel a bit hungry.”

“That’s what I was trying to say, that I was hungry.” Jack rubbed his stomach.

The Doctor ran his hand though his hair as he stood up. “This does not make any sense.” He began to pace and Jack could feel his confusion. “Psychic communication is usually on a verbal level before it’s on a physical one, not the other way around. And to be able to do it without contact, even I haven’t been able to do that in this body. We need to figure this out.”

“How can I help?” Jack asked. The Doctor stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes.

“May I enter your mind?” the Doctor asked as he raised his arms up with his fingers spread.

“You may enter me anywhere you want,” Jack said with his best bedroom voice and naughty boy smile.

“Jack, I’m being serious.” The Doctor dropped his arms down again. Jack reached out and took his hands.

“I'm being serious, too.” This time Jack's smile was full of trust and love. “I told you before, I belong to you and I always will.” Jack lifted his lover’s hands and placed them at his temples. He watched the Doctor’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. Even after six months as his lover, Jack knew the Doctor was still having trouble believing he deserved such devotion.

“If there is anything you don’t want me to see, just…”

“…imagine a door and close it,” Jack finished for him. “I have had psychic training you know.”

“Right.” The Doctor placed his finger tips on either side of Jacks head and closed his eyes.

The feeling of the Doctor entering his mind was like nothing Jack had ever felt before. Sure, he'd had sex with beings from more than one psychic race in his time. He’d also had psychics probe his mind as part of his training for the Time Agency. He'd even been psychically assaulted by the Master during _The Year that Never Was_ , but nothing prepared him for this. The Doctor’s mental essence began to fill every corner of his mind, like a cloud expanding. It was as tender and gentle as a breeze and yet more powerful than a sky filled with lightening. The Doctor’s presents radiated through his whole being. He had never felt so complete. It startled him when the Doctor spoke again.

“I can feel the connection, as if energy is being transferred between us.” The Doctor frowned and scrunched his eyes closed tighter in concentration. “It’s from the wrong part of the brain for normal psychic communication though. It’s almost as if…” The Doctor’s eyes snapped open wide and he jerked his hands away from Jack as if they'd been burned. The Doctor’s abrupt release made Jack feel bereft. He looked up at the Doctor’s face. It was a mask of fear and guilt. It radiated off of him like a physical pain, making Jack feel slightly ill. Suddenly, all emotions from the Doctor were cut off. _'He must be blocking them,'_ Jack thought.

“What is it?” Jack asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure… maybe nothing.” The Doctor’s blank expression and lack of emotions made Jack even more worried. “I need to look something up in the library,” the Doctor said as he rushed from the room. Jack leapt off the exam table and ran after him.

“It shouldn't take more than a few hours,” the Doctor shouted over his shoulder. Jack saw him skim his hand along the TARDIS wall as he ran down the hallway. Instantly Jack found himself running towards a wall were the hallway use to be.

“Oh, that’s just not fair.” Jack put his hand on the wall and stroked it. The TARDIS hummed apologetically. “I understand, old girl. You’re his. Just don’t let him brood for too long. We’ll need to talk about this eventually.” Jack decided to go make breakfast for himself and maybe the Doctor would be ready to talk by lunch time.

Lunch and dinner came and went with no sign of the Doctor. Jack’s worry grew too strong for him to just keep waiting. He headed down the hallway that usually lead to the library. He ran his hand along the wall as he walked, silently begging the TARDIS to let him see the Doctor. The closer he got to the library, the more he could feel guilt and despair coming from his lover. As Jack reached the door he sent feelings of love to his Time Lord. He felt shame and sadness in reply from the Doctor. _'What could possibly make him feel this bad?'_ Jack wondered.

“Doctor, may I come in?” Jack asked as he knocked on the library door.

“I don’t have the right to stop you,” the Doctor softly replied.

Jack walked through the door and took in the scene. There were books everywhere. Piles of books were on the chairs and couches, scattered across the floor and surrounding the Doctor. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, his knees were bent and his stocking feet were flat on the floor. His glasses were on top of a pile of books by his left foot. His coat and suit jacket were off and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows. Even his tie hang lose around his neck. His arms were stretched out in front of him, with his forearms resting on his knees. The back of his head rested against the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. Jack walked over to him slowly and squatted down in front of him.

“Doctor, please tell me what’s happening.”

“It’s called merging,” the Doctor replied without looking at Jack. He suddenly jumped up, startling Jack and pushing past him. He began to pace and babble at the same time.

“It might not be. After all, merging is just a myth, a rumour, a morality tale told to adolescents to try and keep them in line. Though that didn’t stop some of us from trying, but that's just the point, yah. Some of us tried it, but in all my centuries I have never met even one person who had achieved it. I’ve never even met someone who had met someone, or even met someone who had heard of someone who had achieved it.” The Doctor tried to smile, but it was forced and desperate. He turned his back to Jack and leaned his forehead against the nearest bookcase. He put his hands deep in his trouser pockets and his shoulders slumped.

“I’m only kidding myself,” the Doctor sighed. “What little I could find in the books all describe it just the way it’s happening to us. I’m so sorry, Jack.”

Jack walked up behind the Doctor and slid his arms around him resting his head on his shoulder. The Doctor stiffened at first, then leaned back into his arms. Jack put a hand over each of his Time Lord’s hearts that were pounding in his chest.

“What is merging?” Jack asked quietly.

“It’s a merger of two individuals’ emotions and senses. No intellect or higher brain functions, just base emotions and only the five lower senses. If it’s allowed to complete, it becomes involuntary. You’ll feel my emotions whether you want to or not. To Time Lords it’s the very depth of perversion.”

“Oh, and having a human lover that’s a fix point in time isn’t considered perverted?” Jack asked sarcastically.

“No, that is pretty perverted.” The Doctor gave a hollow laugh. “But it’s more than that. You’ll be sexually drawn to me and crave me.”

“So nothing new then,” Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

“My emotions will be in your mind all the time, Jack. _I’ll_ be in your mind all the time. I’ve taken the choice away from you. It’s akin to mind rape.” The Doctor’s body began to shake. Jack forcibly turned the Doctor around to face him.

“Look at me,” Jack shouted. “You keep saying you’re doing this to me, but this is happening to you too. I’m responsible for this. I’m the one who started this. I projected those images into your mind, not you. Do you feel like I’ve mind raped you?”

“No, of course not.” The Doctor cupped Jack's cheek in his hand.

“I’m more than happy to have you in my mind and you know that I’ve always wanted you. I thought we had gotten passed the whole cultural prejudice thing? What is really wrong with this?” Jack knew there had to be more to it. “What is it you’re not telling me?”

“You don’t understand,” the Doctor said pulling his hand away from Jack’s cheek and starting to walk away from him. Jack grabbed his arm and turned him around again.

“Make me understand,” Jack begged. “Please.” The Doctor sighed and took a deep breath.

“Once fully formed the merger is permanent. According to the stories even death can not break it.” The Doctor sighed again. “I’m sorry, but some day I will die with no more regenerations left and you’ll still want me. You’ll have a hole in your mind where I use to be. The painful emptiness and longing will be overwhelming, maybe even worse than I felt when Gallifrey burned.” The sorrow was coming off of the Doctor in waves, making Jack feel dizzy. “There are stories of the partner that’s left behind killing themselves to stop the emptiness, but you won’t even have _that_ option.” The Doctor straightened his shoulders and looked toward the door.

“I can’t let that happen to you. I won’t put you through that torture. We can’t let this become permanent. There’s nothing else we can do. We have to separate. Get as far away from each other as possible.” The Doctor began to move away from Jack.

“Don’t I get a say in this?!” Jack shouted.

“Why would you want this?” The Doctor had a tear running down his cheek as he turned around to face Jack. "Why would you want such pain?"

“Because, one moment of joy with you is worth thousands of years of pain,” Jack said with conviction, projecting its truth to the Doctor. “I know what it’s like. Thoughts of you and Ianto were all that kept me sane while buried for two thousand years under Cardiff.” Jack grabbed the Doctor’s head in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. “I knew I would lose Ianto someday, but that didn’t stop me from loving him. It’s not going to stop me from loving you either.” Jack stepped forward and kissed him passionately, pushing him against the bookcase. He broke the kiss, panting.

“Last night you said I was worth fighting for, so fight for me.” Jack kissed him again as he mentally sent the Doctor all the love he felt for him. The Doctor began to kiss him back with equal passion. His arms went around Jack and pulled him close as he deepened the kiss. The love, lust, and longing coming from the Doctor filled his mind and left Jack shaking. It fueled his need for his lover even more. Hands seemed to be everywhere at once as clothes began to litter the floor. Wherever Jack touched or kissed his lover he could feel a ghost of it on his own skin. It was intoxicating.

Jack fetched the lube from his trousers before throwing them to the ground. Finally the last of the clothes where gone and the feel of skin-on-skin sent heat to Jack’s already hard member. The Doctor cupped both of Jack’s arse cheeks in his hands and lifted him up off the ground. Jack wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and his arms around his neck. He couldn’t help but run his fingers through the Doctor’s hair as he was carried to the nearest couch. The Doctor sat him on the back of it. Jack spread his legs wider and drew the Doctor in, grinding their straining cocks together.

“Please! I need you inside me,” Jack begged as he slipped the lube into the Doctor’s hand.

“Yes, my Captain,” the Doctor panted into Jack’s neck. His voice was deep and husky with desire. The feel of the Doctor’s slick fingers entering him made Jack shiver and buck his hips. The need for his lover to fill him was stronger than Jack had ever felt. He couldn’t stop as he bucked and fucked himself on the Doctor’s fingers.

“Now! Oh please, now!” Jack slid forward on the back of the couch giving the Doctor better access. He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Jack’s hips, thrusting into him to the hilt. He then slid his arms under Jack’s knees drawing them up as he pumped him. Jack cried out at the burning pleasure of being filled. He could feel the ghost of it on his own cock, as if he were the one thrusting into the Doctor. The dual pleasure of it was exquisite torture.

This was not gentle love making. This was raw passion and primal need. The Doctor set a brutal pace as he pounded into him. Jack drug his nails across the Doctor’s back making him moan. The Captain was driven by the instinct to mark his lover. It was the need to possess him, to claim him as his own and be claimed by him in return. The Doctor must have had the same drive as he sank his teeth into Jack’s neck, and then lapped at the mark to sooth it.

The heady scent of musk and desire filled the air. The sounds of moans, cries, and slick skin slapping together echoed off the library walls as their sweat mingled and dripped from their straining bodies. Jack wished the pleasure could go on forever, but it was far too intense to last. The Doctor’s thrusts grew erratic and his eyes filled with tears. A growling groan emerged from his throat as he filled Jack with his seed. Just as it had been the night before, Jack felt the Doctor’s orgasm. The pleasure rolled through his body and mind triggering his own powerful release. He clung to the Doctor until they both stop trembling. The Doctor lowered Jack’s legs to the ground, as their breath slowly returned to normal.

“Oh, Jack. I can’t leave you again. I know I’m being selfish, but I want this.” The Doctor drew him into a fierce hug, burying his face in Jack’s neck. “I want what we have.” Jack cradled his head, combing the Doctor’s sweat soaked hair with his fingers.

“I want this too. We will get through this together.” Jack caressed the Doctor’s back reassuring him. “And I don’t think it’s going to be as bad as you think. As you said, all we know about this is based on myths and rumours. I know it’s not completely involuntary.” Jack lifted the Doctor’s head so he could look into those soft brown eyes. “With practice I think we can control it. Back in the med lab you were able to block your emotions from me.”

“I was?” The Doctor was surprised by this revelation. “I was trying to, but I didn’t know if it worked.”

“It did. I know we can make this work,” Jack said with conviction and hugged him again.

“I still don’t know if I deserve you,” the Doctor sighed.

“I don’t know if I deserve you either,” replied Jack. “But if everyone only got what they thought they deserved the universe would be a very depressing place. Don’t you think?” The Doctor laughed and began kissing him again.

Jack was very glad the TARDIS could control the temperature as he didn’t think they were going to be getting dressed any time soon.

Next in the series:  [ Out of His Mind [Adult] ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1830589)  
  
**Please comment and let me know how you liked it.**

  



End file.
